Remember me
by Jaime Lynn Michaelis
Summary: Uma maldição nunca fora tão boa. /sim, sou péssima com descrições e titulos '


Só conseguia pensar nas palavras do Kakashi enquanto apertava freneticamente o botão do décimo sétimo andar, talvez fizesse isso para ver se as portas do elevador se fechavam mais rápido.

"Do que você está falando Sakura? Disse-lhe que era uma emergência! Assim que sair desse taxi vá correndo até o elevador! Se você vier pelas escadas demorará mais a chegar e ainda estará ofegante, provavelmente vai pedir um tempo para 'respirar' e não estou com tempo para perder! Esqueça essa bobagem de maldição e venha já! Aliás, onde está agora?"

Qual será a emergência? Deve ser uma emergência certo? Afinal ele lhe tirou do casamento de sua irmã, no seu dia de folga! Espero que não seja como a última emergência. Tirou-me do meu encontro porque não sabia qual gravata usar.

Lembre-se Sakura, você só precisa aturá-lo mais um ano e será promovida. Terá seu próprio escritório, sua própria secretária... Mas será que o Kakashi iria conseguir sobreviver sem mim? Não é hora de pensar isso Sakura!

Teve uma parada no quinto andar, onde entraram três pessoas e as mesmas partiram no décimo. Talvez o Kakashi esteja certo, e essa "maldição" não exista mais. Finalmente poderei usar os elevadores da vida!

A cada andar mais próximo podia sentir que talvez eu chegasse a tempo de ver o final da cerimônia. Na recepção vou escutar muito da minha irmã por eu ter saído no inicio do blábláblá do padre. Mas ela quer o quê? É do meu futuro profissional que estamos falando!

Quando faltava dois únicos andares o elevador dá uma parada brusca

Não... Não acredito! Por que fui ouvir o Kakashi?

Devo ser a pessoa mais azarada do mundo! Se não for a mais azarada pelo menos sou única. Não acho que outra pessoa sempre que usa o elevador, o mesmo pára.

Levantei um pouco a manga do vestido esvoaçante, cheio de babado e rosa berrante que usava e olhei no meu relógio de pulso. Vamos ver quanto tempo dessa vez ficarei presa.

Sentei-me, encostando-me na parede fria. Abri a bolsa e tirei um espelho. Maquiagem ainda está perfeita, porém não durará muito se eu ficar presa aqui durante muito tempo. Pelo menos não está tão quente, ainda. E as luzes estão funcionando, melhor do que da ultima vez.

— Licença. – uma voz grossa masculina ao meu lado. Eu me assustei ao ouvir é claro! Achava que estava sozinha.

Pera ai, fiquei presa no elevador com um modelo? Alto, moreno, lindo e sensual? Onde foi que escutei essa frase mesmo?

Pegou o telefone do elevador que dá ligagem direta para os técnicos e começou a explicar o óbvio. O elevador "quebrou" e quer máxima rapidez para solução do problema. Mas pela cara feia que fez, parece não ter ouvido uma resposta muito satisfatória.

Colocou com certa raiva o telefone em seu suporte e voltou para seu lugar.

Sentou-se no canto oposto onde eu estava e encostou para trás a cabeça.

— Problema em um dos cabos principais. Em "poucas" horas o problema será resolvido. – disse como se eu estivesse à espera de saber o que o homem do outro lado da linha havia dito.

Mas parece não ter levado muita fé pelo jeito que pronunciou o "poucas".

— Certo. – foi à melhor resposta que eu consegui formular. Acho que seria melhor se eu nada tivesse dito, mas não consigo ficar sem responder alguém.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão bastante peculiar. Ele está me avaliando? Se eu perceber que seu olhar está descendo até meu decote eu vou dar na cara dele!

É bom que enquanto eu estiver batendo em seu rosto perfeitamente simétrico, irei perceber se sua pele é tão macia quanto parece ser.

— Não vai dar um ataque? – juntou as sobrancelhas e que sortudo! Ele não precisa fazer as sobrancelhas, elas têm o formato e quantidade certa de pêlos.

— Por que eu daria? – bonito, porém parece ser estranho. Nada é perfeito Sakura.

— Não costumo muito ficar preso em elevador – ai que esnobe. —, mas acredito que se alguém ficar, e principalmente se for uma mulher – disse a ultima palavra com certa cautela. — provavelmente daria um ataque histérico.

— Somos dois aqui, porque você não está dando um ataque histérico? E além do mais não sou do tipo de mulher com quem você deve conviver. - espero não ter parecido grossa. Seria bastante desconfortável se ficasse um silêncio constrangedor.

— Com certeza não é. – disse após ter me olhado de cima a baixo. Para o bem dele vou considerar como um elogio.

Certo, já estou ficando um pouco irritada pelo tanto que ele me olha. E não é nada sutil! Graças a minha visão periférica, vejo-o me encarando e ainda de braços cruzados. Aqueles braços cheios de músculos, veias, todo definido... Sakura não esqueça a quê você veio!

Kakashi precisa de você, assim que o elevador voltar a funcionar, você terá que acalmá-lo pela sua demora. Não deixei que um Deus grego tire sua concentração. Ignore-o, alguma hora ele vai cansar de te olhar... Até parece que isso iria acontecer, mas tudo bem, rs. Tenho que me afastar do Sasori, estou começando a ficar convencida que nem ele.

Consigo sentir minhas mãos soando, tudo culpa desse moreno de clavícula perfeita que não para de me olhar!

Por que você não o fita também? O intimide, faça-o parar, encontre algum defeito nele e pare de pensar em como seria ele sem essas roupas!

Ponto para ele. Não desviou e nem pareceu constrangido assim que nossos olhares se encontraram. Seu cabelo preto, liso, jogado para trás parece ser tão sedoso... Sakura, foco! Volte a olhar nos olhos dele. Certo!

— Eu já entendi. – disse com sua voz rouca. — Você foi mandada pelo meu pai não é? – sorriu e mostrou seus lindos dentes brancos.

— Como é? – olhei para os lados, talvez tivesse outra pessoa que eu não houvesse notado, mas não. Estávamos apenas eu e ele.

Ele deve estar drogado, é claro.

Espero que ele não tente nenhuma gracinha para cima de mim, não quero amassar essa fantasia, ou melhor, esse adorável vestido que minha doce irmã escolheu para todas as damas de honra para que ela pudesse se destacar naquele maravilhoso vestido de noiva. Onde será que coloquei o spray de pimenta na minha bolsa?

— Não gaste o seu tempo. Já disse e repito; vou namorar uma mulher que me interesse e não pelo seu status. – tirou algo do bolso. Um celular. Fez uma careta, acho que percebeu que não tinha sinal, então voltou a guardá-lo.

Não consegui evitar e sorri. Quer dizer que pareço ser uma mulher que possui um alto status? Mesmo vestida desse jeito? Deve ser meu cabelo, passei muitas horas no salão. Ou ele viu meus calçados Gucci. Essas belezas valeram cada centavo!

— Estamos de acordo. Também não quero nada com você. – eu disse. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Parecia bastante confuso. Provavelmente não deve levar foras com muita freqüência.

— Sério? – que convencido!

— Meu foco é para outra coisa. – não sei por que estou tentando explicar.

Camisa, jeans, tênis tudo grife mais e daí? Parece ter dinheiro, mas não o suficiente para que o pai o force a casar com alguém da mesma classe econômica.

— E qual seria? – está interessado por algo que não o envolve? Nossa, talvez não seja o presunçoso/canalha que eu esperava.

— Trabalho, mas você não deve saber o que é isso. – filhinho de papai.

— Claro que sei! – pareceu irritado. — Você não me conhece. – disse já um pouco mais controlado.

— Tudo bem. – voltei a olhar para o nada a minha frente e ele continuou a me encarar.

Pelo visto a conversa ainda não acabou.

— Que foi? – tente ser legal Sakura!

— Por que está tão calma? Se veio atrás de emprego deveria estar um pouco mais... Preocupada. – pareceu ter procurado a palavra certa.

— História longa. – sorriu de canto.

Não quero falar demais, caso contrário começarei a suar mais rápido e quero evitar ficar com a pele toda oleosa. Mas parece que o que eu disse o divertiu. Será que eu perdi alguma coisa?

— Não sei se percebeu, mas estamos presos em um elevador. Temos tempo.

Parece que ele não é do tipo que gosta de apreciar um bom silêncio. Mais um ponto para ele.

— Tudo bem, mas foi você que pediu. – mudei minha posição para uma mais confortável, sem os saltos. — Depois não reclame por ter despertado a tagarela que há dentro de mim. – ele riu.

Seu riso parece ter sido tão natural, espontâneo, não consegui evitar e sorri junto.

— Começou quando eu tinha quinze anos. Estava com um grupo de amigos e estávamos indo visitar uma amiga que morava na cobertura, enfim. Esse foi o primeiro dia que fiquei presa em um elevador.

— Primeiro? – pareceu surpreso.

— Sim. Mas na hora, no dia não cheguei a pensar que seria azar [i]meu[/i], afinal, qualquer um poderia ficar preso no elevador certo? Só que no dia seguinte quando fui sozinha visitá-la, fiquei presa de novo. Temari, uma amiga que mantenho contato até hoje, disse que o problema poderia ser o elevador do prédio, não tinha nada a ver comigo.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça como se concordasse com a Temi.

— Pensei assim, até que dois meses depois fui até o trabalho de minha mãe lhe levar uns papeis urgentes que ela havia esquecido, e quando estava quase no andar do setor dela, o elevador parou. Nesse momento pensei comigo mesmo que o problema era eu. O que se fortaleceu quando fiquei presa mais duas vezes.

— Essa é a sexta vez que fica presa? – uau, ele sabe contar e realmente estava prestando atenção na história.

Sakura, não faça pouco, não o julgue!

— Certo. – respondi e respirei fundo.

— Então estou preso aqui por sua causa?

— Hei, sorte sua ficar preso comigo. – o chutei devagar em seu joelho, ele sorriu.

— Só estava dizendo. – levantou as mãos, se defendendo.

— Claro, afinal você é inocente. – fui bem sarcástica.

— Eu não diria isso. – elevou o rosto um pouco em minha direção e piscou um olho.

— Não vem com esse olhar quarenta e três para cima de mim, mais esse sorriso maroto.

— Caso contrário? – ele está me provocando mesmo!

— Deixarei para sua imaginação. – acho que estava errada. Ele não parece ser tão arrogante quanto esperava.

— Minha imaginação é muito fértil. – passou a mão no queixo com um sorriso besta.

Isso é uma prova? Ficar presa no elevador com um sonho de homem que fica lhe provocando, mas você tem que se manter concentrada no trabalho?

Sakura, você é forte. Você consegue!

Certo.

— E então, seu pai gosta de mandar em sua vida?

— Gostaria mais ainda se conseguisse. – pensou um pouco, mas não parece ter tido problemas ao responder.

— E o que você veio fazer aqui? – que pergunta idiota! Modelo, veio tirar fotos para alguma campanha.

— Trazer umas fotos que minha irmã esqueceu em casa. – sorriu. — Ainda bem que consegui entregar as fotos antes de cruzar com você dentro desse elevador.

— Hei, não tira onda. – o chutei de novo, no mesmo lugar.

— Estou vendo que você gosta de bater hein. – ele tem covinhas quando sorrir.

Pera ai... Sakura como você foi lerda agora! Que frase mais cheia de duplo sentido a dele. Ele vai ficar te tentando mesmo?

— Você trabalha em quê? – acho que ele percebeu que essa é a segunda vez que mudo de assunto.

— Advogado. Acabei de ser convocado para uma das maiores firmas de advocacia da cidade.

— Sério? – não contive a surpresa.

— Sério! – pareceu não gostar da minha surpresa.

— Você vai ser bom. – disse cheia de convicção.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza?

— Você tem boa lábia. Vai consegui convencer qualquer júri.

Ele me olhou durante um breve tempo e respondeu casualmente, como sempre.

— Não teria tanta certeza se fosse você.

— E por que não? – de novo... Sakura, controla essa emoção de surpresa!

— Ainda não consegui que você se interesse o suficiente para querer saber o meu nome.

Não evitei. O momento pode não ter sido propicio, mas cai na gargalhada.

Tenho que dizer, ele foi bastante paciente. Esperou que meu ataque de riso se cessasse e pareceu não se importar, na verdade, pareceu até ter gostado.

— E por que não pode ser você a perguntar meu nome primeiro? – perguntei. Por um segundo eu me perdi completamente naquela imensidão negra que é seu olhar.

Nunca conheci um homem com um olhar não envolvente, tão penetrante quanto é o dele.

Mas nossa concentração um do outro foi cortada assim que o elevador fez um barulho. Parece que voltou a funcionar.

Olhei no relógio. Uma hora apenas. Dessa vez foi rápido, talvez minha maldição esteja chegando ao fim.

— Parece que voltou a funcionar. – ele disse o óbvio.

Levantou-se e em seguida estendeu a mão para mim, a peguei sem pensar. Ainda segurando sua mão e sem vontade de soltá-la, calcei os meus saltos. De salto quase que fico da altura dele, quase.

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram eu saí, era o meu andar. Estava na hora de saber qual emergência tinha que resolver e saber se o Kakashi sabia que eu tinha demorado por causa do elevador.

— Como te encontro de novo? – olhou para o relógio e ficou um pouco inquieto ao ver que horas eram. Deve estar atrasado para algo.

Com a mão direita segurava o botão, para as portas do elevador não se fechassem. Melhor não fazê-lo mais esperar. Pelo visto, nós dois temos mais o que fazer.

— Se o destino quiser que nos encontremos de novo, então nos encontraremos de novo. – isso mesmo Sakura, tente desestimular alguém interessante que está afim de você.

Parece que você conseguiu Sakura, o desestimulou. Ele tirou a mão do botão e as portas estavam se fechando. Quando ia me virando, escuto:

— Hei rosada. – "rosada"?

Quando o olhei apenas consegui ver um objeto não identificado vindo em minha direção. O agarrei por reflexo.

Fiquei fitando as portas fechadas do elevador feito uma idiota.

É claro que você não vai descer às escadas feito uma louca, tentando encontrá-lo.

O que acabara de acontecer foi apenas para matar tempo. Com certeza em alguns minutos ele nem se lembrará mais de você, apesar quê, eu queria que ele se _lembrasse de mim_.

Dei meia volta e segui pelos corredores até a sala do Kakashi. Gelei quando senti algo vibrando em minha mão.

Certo. Eu tinha pegado algo que ele havia jogado, quando fui ver o que era, percebi que era um celular. Ele jogou seu celular para mim? Será que devo atender?

É melhor, assim eu digo para essa pessoa que o conhece para pegar seu aparelho na recepção lá embaixo.

— Alô. – atendi.

— É que eu não acredito em destino. Prefiro fazer o meu. – comecei a rir do nada.

— Aposto que as pessoas que estão passando ao seu lado estão achando que você é louca. – ele realmente não é nada do que eu achei que fosse.

Olhei para os lados e realmente, as pessoas que passavam ao meu lado me olhavam de cima a baixo e faziam cara feia. Algumas até me olhavam como se eu tivesse alguma doença contagiosa.

— Sério que é o cara do elevador? – precisava ter certeza.

Isso está parecendo um conto de fadas moderno, com tecnologia envolvida.

— Sou eu sim rosada e pelo visto você ainda não cogitou a possibilidade de perguntar,

qual seria o meu nome não é?

— Você cogitou essa ideia? – escutei uma risada abafada do outro lado da linha.

— Me sinto a vontade em te chamar de rosada.

— Pois bem, eu digo o mesmo, "cara do elevador".

— Está livre esta noite?

— Olha... – estava pensando em dar uma de difícil, mas ele me cortou.

— Não me vem com esse "olha...". Você precisa me devolver o meu celular, não se esqueça.

— Ah é. – por um minuto havia me esquecido desse detalhe. — Se coloca dessa maneira... Então eu consigo arranjar um tempinho para você.

Marcamos um lugar perto do central Park, tudo bem que lá não é o melhor lugar de se encontrar alguém a noite, mas era um local que ambos sabíamos a localização. De lá, partiríamos para outro lugar.

— Hoje à noite você me conta como foi sua entrevista e, por favor, não se ofenda, mas não vá vestida desse jeito. – desligou.

Minha entrevista? Ah sim. Não desfiz sua ideia de que vim à procura de emprego. "Não vá vestida desse jeito", lembrou-se de mim mesmo estando vestida feito palhaça?

A partir de agora acredito naquela frase sábia uma vez já dita: "Destino é para manés, é só uma desculpa idiota para deixar as coisas acontecerem em vez de fazer com que elas aconteçam."


End file.
